The Land Meets The sky (The Attraction of Opposites)
by prince of the divine wolf
Summary: Things may not always be as they seem, Toph would seem to cling to a guy though though for what reason, there is more to the Gaang than we know Taang Karu Maiko Sukka One sided Maang meng-aang


Avatar the last Airbender

From the Land to the Sky (Attraction of Opposites)

a.n part 1 Toph will be either slightly or very ooc depending on how you look at it

a.n part 2 this first chapter title has a theme be the first to figure it out and i will send a shout out to ya just review and hope you win

chapter 1: katara zealously makes absolutely sure toph speaks accurately

It has been approximately one to two weeks since the only remaining sky bison known as Appa was stolen by a bunch of sand benders, then got traded to beetle merchants and afterwards sold to the ringmaster of the circus Azula's friend Ty lee used to work at before escaping. He then got into a fight with a wild borcupine, exausted the wind buffalo spent the night in a cave after being run out of this shack by frightened humans. Later on he was found by Sukki and the other Kyoshi warriors and reluctantly left them after trusting them due to the attack of Azula and her friends. After that he went to the Eastern Air Temple, where guru Pathik dwelled, after a few days the guru put a note on the bison's right horn. At that point Appa left towards Ba-Sing-Sei and right as he landed the ground flipped over dropping him underground.

As all this was happening the rag tag group consisting of a flying lemur named Mo-mo, a waterbender named Katara, her older brother Sokka, a blind but powerful earthbender known as Toph, and a multi-bender or better known to the world the Avatar named Aang whos prime element is Air crossed both the desert and the Serpents Pass, stopped the Fire nation from drilling a hole into Ba-Sing-Sei, snuck in to a fancy party to see the earth king and got a place to stay in the upper ring while they wait to be able to see the king.

Both the girls from the Gaang were walking to a spa as to Katara or "Sugarqueen" as per her nickname doffed by Toph. Now at the moment the blind earthbender would never think of telling Katara her other reason for agreeing to come to the spa, that reason being to try a unique to her way to get a certain someones attention. she is especially sure that she wont tell who that someone is

'I don't want to ruin one of my few friendships i mean if she likes Twinkle toes too then things would be akward between us if she knew I like him' toph thought

As soon as the airbender crossed her mind right quick the young twelve year old girl born without sight got lost in her own little world reminiscing about some of the time the two of them spent together. Like at the earthbending tournament known as Earth Rumble 6 where the two of them first met. There he beat her in a match albeit by accident, none the less, she stormed off out of damaged pride hoping not to "see" him again. Oh how wrong she was if she thought that was the last she's heard from him he and his friends wound up being guests at her place for dinner. There the two of them had a small and somewhat messy food fight which though she would never admit to him was the most fun she has had at dinner. Later on she asked him to go for a walk with her, when they reached the garden she began to speak telling him about how she see's, after acknowledging his question of why she stay's with her parents despite the fact she was basically miserable there the teal eyed tomboy took Aangs hand and ran across the garden informing him that someone was ambushing them.

"TOPH!" Katara bellowed out her friends name bringing her out of her thoughts.

"huh, wha?" she said quickly acknowledging her southern water tribe friend.

"are you alright Toph" the liquid leading lady asked

"of course, why?" was Tophs answer 'Please don't pry' she thought and also begged the spirits. Unfortunately for the energetic and sarcastic earthbender this was not her lucky day .

"Well you had this look on your face" Katara said.

'Please no.' Toph mentally begged

"as if you were thinking of someone you LIKE" the water bender added putting emphasis on the word "like".

At that moment Toph felt a weird feeling something completely new to her she felt nervous and she laughed nervously "Me like Twinkle toes that's almost as crazy as Sokka was when he drank cactus juice" she quickly before realizing what she just said 'I am screwed' she thought.

"Wait you like Aang?" katara asked.

'No point in denying now since i just told her basically' she thought " (sigh) yes, yes I do." Toph answered

"That's so great now I don't have to feel weird around him and he can move on. come one we have to go find him so you can tell him." Katara said turning around.

"NO!" Toph yelled as she earthbent at her friend binding her to the ground by her ankles.

"Toph come on you have to tell him." the liquid leading lady said.

"No, please I-I can't I mean what if I make a fool of myself or if things become awkward between me and him. I'm not ready to tell Aang yet." Toph told katara.

"All right Toph I completely understand." Katara said.

"Thanks Katara I promise to tell him one day." Toph told her friend.

well that is that please read and review or I will send Azula after you.


End file.
